fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scutum (Airnejax)
Scutum'' '''(スキュータム, Sukyūtamu''). He is known in the Celestial Spirit World as "The Divine Protector" (神の保護者'', ''kami' no hogo-''sha' lit. Guardian of God'') is a silver-key Celestial Spirit. He represents the constellation, Scutum, the Shield. He does not have any offensive properties, but he has proven himself to be extremely formidable in all forms a formidable defense using Barrier Magic or Magic Barrier. Appearance Scutum has a rather magnetic and charming appearance and presence. Scutum is a young man who appears in his mid to early twenties. Scutum has midnight black spiky, messy hair and smooth sun-tanned skin. Scutum has piercing emerald eyes with long beautiful eyelashes, and fairly sharp features (so sharp they will cut you), and a clean-cut face. Many other celestial spirits describe him as "devilishly handsome". Many people you see Scutum for the very first time believe he is one of the most beautiful and yet handsome man they have ever seen. He has a rather slim slender build and a rather smug presence. Scutum always wears a constant smirk on his face due to his cockiness that he has when it comes to his unbeatable defensive abilities. When in battle, Scutum wears a fine elegant emerald green cloak of the finest silk trimmed at the collar in fur with a shiny metal latch on the front that rests on the top of his chest plate. He wears a metal chest plate made of the finest metal from the Celestial Spirit World that is impenetrable by Earth World weapons. Underneath his breastplate, he wears a brown vest and a black high collared shirt trimmed in gold. He wears dark green pants trimmed in gold. He wears dark green pants tucked loosely in his brown fur on the exterior his brown leather boots. He also wears a pair of dark-colored socks with his boots. His pants are also trimmed in gold around the waist with fur protective shield-shaped plates on his thighs with matching brown leather underneath the fur. He also wears a black belt with brown fur gloves. He carries his humongous magical shield strapped on his back. Because all he carries is his humongous shield on his back and he does not possess any other weapons, many foolish people do not expect him to have such incredible power. Equipment Emerald shield.jpg|Scutum's magical shield's regular appearance Scutum.gif|Scutum's fully evolved shield Shield-0.gif|Scutum's shield absorbing an incoming magical attack '''Celestial Magic Shield: This is Scrutum's alternate option to using his magical power or when he is in hand-to-hand combat when battling opponents. He uses this shield only when he has to on the battlefield or when his magic is completely depleted. This shield was crafted by the Celestial Spirit King himself earning the shield "The Shield crafted by The Heavens" by other celestial spirits because of is incomprehensible ability to defend against both magic and non-magical attacks and its sheer humongous size. This shield can withstand all weapons from that do not come from the Celestial Spirit World or are not Lost Magic or Rare Magic weapons. The shield also radiates ethereal magical energy since it comes from the Celestial Spirit World almost similar to a Magical Aura of an S-class mage. Since this shield was made especially for Scutum, it is utterly impossible for anyone else to wield this shield beside him and The Celestial Spirit King". His magical shield has a silver color with a green emerald located in the center. In size alone, the shield is quite impressive. His shield is about one and a half meters in impressive length and two meters in width. Since his shield is so humongous, it can be extremely difficult for Scutum to quickly draw his shield in time for quick attacks in battle. Even though his shield looks like a regular shield, it is not. His shield absorbs most magical attacks in its standard form. The stronger the magical attack, the more the shield begins to morph. When the shield has gained immense magical power, its appearance changes drastically. But, the more magical energy that the shield begins to absorb, the heavier the shield becomes. At it's fully evolved form, the shield is almost a ton in weight making it extremely difficult for Scutum to move the shield. The shield changes from a silver and emerald green color scheme to a black and red color scheme. The shield in this form can withstand mostly all attacks even lost the magic and rare magic spells. With the gathered energy from battle, Scutum can choose either to launch a powerful attack from the shield form it's stored energy or he can choose to save the energy for later uses. If Scutum decides to launch a powerful attack from his shield at his enemy using his built up magical and kinetic energy from physical attacks that have been stored within the shield, all of the energy ever launched and absorbed by the shield is launched back at the opponent. First, a bright red monstrous large beam of immense power with black spirals surrounding it surges viciously from the now ruby in the middle of the evolved shield that replaces the once was an emerald stone. The magical beam is so powerful, that the path in which the power is released begins to crack and rumble at its sheer power and mages in within 50 miles can feel its vibrations. Scutum is not able to move the shield very much because of its heaviness in this form, so this attack can only be fired in one general direction and is mostly used at a direct target. It is best if the target is not mobilized to improve the accuracy of the attack. Magic & Abilities Incomprehensible Resistance to the Conditions: Because Scutum is a celestial spirit who only focuses on defense/barrier magic, he is basically made to withstand the elements such as poisonous gases, wildfires, etc. Scutum is totally unaffected by the weathering conditions of Earth Lands. Scutum’s body is resistant against cold or hot temperatures allowing him to reach and travel to a lot more of various places. It is also impossible for dangerous medical medicines and potions like poisons to affect Scutum. Scutum is immune to all disease and poisons. Scutum's incomprehensible resistance can also withstand mostly all mental-focused magical attacks. Master Magician: Scutum's mastery in barrier magic is known to be exceptional and unmatched. Immortality: As a celestial spirit, Scutum cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the human world somehow too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World. The only way Scutum can be "killed" is if he is forced to stay in the human world for an extended period of time. Indestructible Durability: Practically being a human shield, Scutum’s body can withstand the crushing weight and pressure. Scutum's durability allows him to resist tearing muscles, resistant to almost all various forms and degrees lacerations and/or breaking his bones. This only allows Scutum to easily withstand high-power physical attacks. Scutum is capable of taking numerous assaults from various enemies and still keep fighting strong. He can battle repeatedly, not slowing down despite his wounds and continue to take on various enemies. Scutum can be thrown into multiple buildings and leave without a single scratch on his body. For almost all the battles Scutum has fought it, he has never displayed any serious injuries. Even after receiving major damage, Scutum displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing her to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments in rates that resemble the works of Healing Magic . Scutum is perfectly capable of breaking free from any sort of restriction that threatens to bind and constrict him or preventing him from moving. He can survive free-falls from stunning heights above the stratosphere and merely shaking off after landing. This makes him practically indestructible. In his fully focused and evolved state, he is damn near impossible to harm. Incomprehensible Speed: Scutum produces superhuman speeds. Scutum has shown the ability to instantly accelerate to and move at speeds that match mach speed or even greater if in his most concentrated and focused state. His speed is so incredible that he can begin to predict some attacks that the opponent may make combined with his tactical skills and incredible speed and swift reflexes evade an enemy attack and prepare for them. Sometimes when Scutum is moving too fast, it can appear as if he is teleporting through the air. Because of this amazing swiftness, it is hard for opponents to land attacks on him. Scutum is capable of effortlessly out-speeding other mages easily. Scutum has amazing control over his speed and is easily able to control it. [[Magic Barrier|'Magic Barrier']]: Scutum's main and only magic is Magic Barrier Magic. Scutum has the ability to either generate his physical shield or waves of barriers to protect his owner and deflect on-coming magical and physical attacks. Scutum manipulates magical particles to form all of his barriers. He can generate multiple elaborate magical barriers to protect allies from powerful and devastating attacks magical or physical. Most of his barriers are quite large and have a purple color to them. The barriers can also hide his and other presences and magical auras from enemies, trap enemies, and to transport objects or people depending on what Scutum and his owner prefer. Scutum can also manipulate what can go through his shield such as letting liquid to phase through his barriers, but not solid objects like ice. His barriers have an almost impenetrable resistance against all "unfamiliar" Eternano. Meaning, that all Eternano that comes in contact with the shield that is not Scutum's, will be protected against. However, this magic can be extremely draining. The larger and more complex the spell Scutum cast, the more energy it requires to maintain the spell longer. Because of Scutum only has powers centered around defense, his magic is mostly used to support allies in battles and boosting others defensive ability. The strength of Scutum's barriers is often comparable to a brick wall, powerful enough to cause injury to those that strike it. * Surround '(囲む, ''saraundo): To cast this spell, Scutum focuses his magical energy in his palm and waves it in a circle in the air which causes a three-dimensional magical barrier begins to form around him. This spell has many different uses for Scutum and his owner. Scutum produces a magical barrier that completely surrounds him and whoever is in his radius to be completely envelope them in a blue sphere shape barrier that protects them from physical and magical attacks coming from all directions. The spherical shield has hexagonal patterns. This barrier is only used to cover less than a mile of area. When the barrier takes on damage, it turns different colors depending on strength with red being the strongest and bright blue being the weakest. The magical barrier is so strong that at it's fullest ability, it is able to withstand attacks from even S-class mages. Even though this spell is used as a defensive-protective spell, it can also be used to trap enemies and act as a prison to keep the enemy captured. It can also be used to transport people in a pod type of way. * '''Burst (バースト, baasuto lit. break): This is Scutum's most common magical spell. TScutum uses this spell to defend against quick oncoming attacks, He uses this when he does not have time to generate large spells that require more eternano to produce. This spell is extremely fast to deploy, but the spell is generally weak so when almost all attacks hit the shield, it completely disperses. When activating this spell, Scutum places his palm out flat into the air as he channels Eternano into his hand and quickly a flat fluorescent disk appears in the air made of magical energy. * Seal (シール, shīru): Even though this spell can be cast in multiple ways, Scutum chooses a simpler approach. Scutum will trace the force of the barrier he desires in the air before places his palm in the air. Black energy that resembles flames with red energy surrounding to begins to form in the air. The mixture of black and red energy begin to completely take over the person of Scutum's choice body. The mixture of energies then begins to wrap tightly around the person's body before enveloping them completely. When the energy has enveloped the person completely, a green glowing rectangular box of energy forms around the person as the mixture of black and red energy disappears. The person is trapped into the box unless someone outside of the seal uses Dispel Magic against the seal to dispel it. The box then begins to morph it's size until it gets smaller and smaller and smaller until it finally disappears. The box disappears into a celestial dimension that Scutum has created to store objects and people. Scutum can summon the sealed person or object by drawing the same seal he drew to seal the person/object in the first place. This spell can also be used to seal things away for Scutum to use later. However, Scutum cannot seal magical spells of any kind. This magical spell also takes more energy for Scutum to seal depending on the amount of magical energy the object/person has. If the person/object has more power that Scutum, then the seal is automatically broken and the glowing green box that they were once contained in is shattered into a million pieces. * Yande-re-319204-armor-ayataka-fate apocrypha-fate stay night-heels-ruler fate apocrypha-sword-thighhighs.jpg|Scutum's armor on one of his previous users RulerJeanneStage3.jpg AineBarrier.jpg|Scutum's user casting a magical barrier utilizing "Armor" Armor (鎧, yoro) This is a spell Scutum cast on his owner to protect his Scutum's owner. Scutum casts this spell by waving his hand over his owner's body. He infuses his magic energy with their magical energy as he begins to mold Barrier Magic around them. (if female) The person's clothing transforms into battle-dress with armor woven from barrier magic to protect her. She gains a silver metallic headpiece, a metal choker around her neck which has silver chains that expand out to cover her bust area. Under her bust, she has a silver plate covering her stomach and silver gauntlets on her hands. She also gains black knee socks and silver medieval shoes. This spell is (similar to a Requip). When the user gains this form, she is able to protect against mostly all spells in a similar way that a Star Dress does for Celestial Spirit Mages. But, unlike a regular Star Dress, the user does not gain a weapon from Scutum, they only gain the usage of Scutum's Celestial Magic Shield. When the user gains this new armor, the gain some of Scutum's barrier magic and they are able to utilize Scutum's spells. However, it takes a ton of magical energy for Scutum to cast this spell and his magical energy is constantly drained while this spell is deployed. When Scutum's magical energy is full, he can maintain this spell for 35 minutes. When he is low on magical energy, he can only maintain this spell for 5 minutes. * Vortex (渦動,'' kadō''): When Scutum casts this spell, he clasps the palm of both his hands together as he fingers stick outwards toward the sky and he slams his hands onto the area around him. After his hands have made contact with his surrounding area, a huge purple force of magical energy emerges and begins to spread out through the atmosphere to cover the size of the area that Scutum has chosen. This magical barrier has 5 layers. The exterior barrier is the strongest with the last interior angle to be the weakest. This magical barrier can be grown in size from the size of a marble to the size of a large country. However, the large the area Scutum decides to place the barrier around, the more magical energy is drained from him to maintain this barrier. This magical barrier can for many things. It can be used to defend ally territories or to trap enemies in a specific area. This magical barrier can protect against most Lost Magic and Rare Magic spells. One mage, no matter what class, can not begin to hope to destroy the barrier by themselves. It takes at least 11 S-Class Mages to even begin to crack the layers of the vortex. * Disperse (分散する, barabara lit. scattered): Scutum uses this spell to dispel large magic barrier spells. This spell disperses all of his barrier magic. To activate this spell, Scutum will grab a piece of the barrier in his hand. When he grabs at the barrier, it begins to distort completely. The barrier now looks thread-like in both texture and appearance. After he grabs at the barrier and it becomes distorted, the rest of the barrier begins to distort immediately because of the interruption of the Eternano flow. Multiple holes begin to form in the barrier before it completely disperses. Also, it can be used as a defensive spell if timed correctly. If an opponent sends an attack and Scutum times it right and dispels his magic, the magic reflects off of his spell and sends the attacks back at the opponent, acting as a defense mechanism, with more force and power than it did originally because Scutum's magical power is now added to the attack. Also, another drawback of this spell is that when the barrier is beginning to disperse, the opponent is able to launch an attack through the distorted holes that the barrier begins to form leaving Scutum vulnerable to enemy attacks, both physical and magical, to harm him. attack]] * Crescent (わんげつ, wangetsu): Scutum produces a magical purple barrier that has the shape of a flower from both of his hands. The flower begins to "bloom: and releases seven fields of magical barriers with the flower barrier being the strongest. This spell is used mostly to deflect magical attacks coming from one direction. The magical barrier can be as small as the size of his palm or it can grow to the size of a skyscraper. This spell can withstand that of even almighty Daul Dragon Roars. However, the only drawback of this spell is that the bigger and wider the radius of the barrier, the more magical energy it takes to maintain the shield for a longer period of time. If the magical power put into the shield decreases, the weaker the shield becomes. If the magical power put into the shield, the shield becomes stronger against attacks and is able to withstand attacks easier. Trivia * Scutum's general appearance, some of his weapons, and some of his capabilities are based on Naofumi Iwatani from The Rising of the Shield Hero. * When summoned the Celestial Spirit Wizard must say "Open, Gate of the Shield! Scutum!" * Scutum is based on the constellation Scutum, The Shield. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Characters Category:Airnejax Category:Silver Key Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Barrier Magic User